Wood Man
"Nice >:]" Wood Man was first created by Silvagunner, a meme channel on YouTube. You may say that it's dead, but it's special in our hearts. The meme is based off of a poorly drawn version of the robot master called Wood Man in the game franchise called Mega Man. He appeared in many games such as Mega Man 2 and Mega Man's Soccer. In Miidust Odyssey, he is one of DAVIS' minions who confronts the Jormoon group on a road leading to Kekistan. His Stand is Woodstock. He later teams up with Robbie Rotten and his sidekicks. Appearance Wood Man is a poorly drawn version of Wood Man from the Mega Man games. That's... pretty much it. Personality Wood Man initially seems like an intimidating character due to his threats. Arrogant, laid-back and stubborn, Wood Man thinks of himself as superior to his enemies and often says they are "not nice". He is described as an overconfident, stupid, yet strong guy who can't even solve a Rubik's cube, heavily relying on brute force alone. He, however, is rather experienced in battle, maintaining his calm and not being impetuous. Even though he's rather cunning, managing to trick the Jormoon group multiple times, his arrogance and stupidity is his weakness, as he eventually told his enemies what he was planning to do and the secret behind his technique. Wood Man has an affinity for nature, kind to most of his subordinates, but can be easily offended and dislikes it when nature is harmed. When his car is destroyed he proves to be a coward who only pretended to be strong, running away at a slow speed (due to his wooden and mechanical features) without his Stand to protect him. To the group's surprise, Wood Man is revealed to be very unintimidating in appearance. Involvement in plot (Will be added to later) Abilities * Woodstock: Wood Man's Stand. It takes the form of a wooden car decorated with leaves, almost like a tree in the form of a car. The Stand is in fac bound to a regular car and, like pending, is also visible to non-Stand users. Its appearance can change wildly because Wood Man can change the features of the car to suit his purposes. When engaged in combat, the vehicle linked to Woodstock transforms into a monstrous version of itself; thorns and vines erupt from its hull, its bumper morphs into a beastly maw, with mandible-like projections on either side, and it gains massive exhaust ports on its rear (which releases environmentally friendly gases). The Stand's primary ability dramatically enhances a car's performance by transforming various parts of it to Wood Man's advantage. It can repair and enhance the appearance of the vehicle, distort its hull to squeeze inside a crevice, orientate its wheels horizontally to drive between walls, create thorns on the wheels to scale a cliff, and even separate its internal wiring to create dangerous sparks. The shapeshifting is linked to Wood Man's confidence: the more aggressive he is, the more powerful and monstrous the car will be. Conversely, when he is cornered, the car reverts to its true state. Woodstock can shoot sap and natural oils at its opponents as a high pressure scatter shot. The substances are fired with enough force to damage a human body, but its primary purpose is to make its targets highly flammable, allowing Wood Man to set them ablaze with seed bombs and sparks from his car's cables. Wood Man can also hijack car's radios to converse with people. * Leaf Shield: When outside of Woodstock, Wood Man can use his Leaf Shield to protect himself. The Leaf Shield consists of several leaf-shaped pieces of Ceratanium that are sharpened around the edges and levitated using electromagnetism, and can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways, including launching them in rings of four or eight, and summoning them down from the ceiling to fall down onto the target. It is only seen rotating around Wood Man after his Stand is defeated, but does basically nothing due to the Jormoon group stopping him. * Coconut Gun, Peanut Popguns and Rocketbarrel: Wood Man can use various wood-themed tools to help him, though he is not seen using them, he does threaten the Jormoon group with them. Trivia * This is one of Silva's most beloved memes, in with the ranks of Grand Dad, Smol Nozomi, and Inspector Gadget. * He isn't in mobile Mega Man 2, because mobile games are really disappointing. * His Stand is named after Woodstock, a music festival held in the USA in 1969. Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:Minor antagonists Category:DAVIS' minions